graphicfandomcom-20200223-history
SoldierJoao
History SoldierJoao first joined around in 2017, he started playing games and met a bunch of cool people, Then he was thinking about Hosting games, but he Didnt know how to port foward at the time. But then there was Dedicated servers, he was like "oh hell yeah" then hosted his first game to test it, people came in and left. Then he decided to host Old games and people started having fun in the server, then he decided to edit those games into my own taste and got more Visits than usual. But then it was around when 2011 was a thing, so he decided to do a choice no one has done yet: Port and Rescript the Egghunt 2013 to 2011. The game instantly flooded but then everyone left in a couple of minutes because of non working spawns, he tried to fix the Spawn but then he fixed it and remade the portals to teleport to the map, then people started rejoining and then this is where he created his group "Project Nostalgia" '''Which at the time Soldier thought it was a pretty cool name for a group that rescripts old games for 2011. But then he decided to edit my own games instead of editing 2013 games, So then he came up with Tornado Survival and then scripted a bunch of stuff then put it in the Servers list, people started joining and a Moderator even came to visit the game, the game was already full of people even if the game was unfinished, People had fun, mostly it was just a bunch of people dying from the tornado rushing at them at very high speeds. I really did have alot of plans to do to the game, but then i met some people that made the Prison roleplay which really did change my mind about the plans, instead i editted the game added my own stuff like Air vents and more Tools to the game, people seem to like it quite alot, then i decided to add Meshes to the guns and tools, Since i did that quite often with my other games i editted. But then Graphictoria was ending and then they closed down, i was pretty upset about it, all the Plans and games he had been planning on, all i just saw in the discord was EnergyCell pinging everyone telling people that he quits graphictoria. '''Honestly had a bunch of fun with everyone in graphictoria, hope i meet you in the new game. -SoldierJoao My old behavior I honestly was easily triggered over the smallest thing, i didnt know who Seiko was at the time, but damn he really did get my nerves exploding, but then people started hacking the game which really pissed me the hell off, then i decided to make a FilteringEnabled script that '''did not work at all, '''Yes i just lied to the Forum moderators that i made an anti hacking script and got coins for that, Honestly im such a scumbag at the time. My forum posts My first post that i was very proud of was that i made a new Sound script that people can use, people Reported bugs to me, but then i found a way to fix them quickly, then i made a Mega download link for them to use in their games, and i was just honestly happy about everything that was new to the games, But all i did was be a '''Extreme scumbag, yes im a scumbag again in this part: '''I took a old game called "HAUNTED HOTEL" then took the sound scripts and made an edit that you could add sounds to your games, but then thats it thats all i remember in graphictoria really.